


Flying towards Time

by Atropine_00



Series: ［英敬］红线 [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atropine_00/pseuds/Atropine_00
Summary: *联文，在lofter同步更新*英敬清水，可以当无差*除了OOC我什么都不拥有，IDOL英x医生敬*微量英纺/零敬（前男友设定）*！！！所有关于医疗的描写都不是专业的，遇情况请就医
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Tenshouin Eichi, Hasumi Keito/Sakuma Rei, Hasumi Keito/Tenshouin Eichi
Series: ［英敬］红线 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143371
Kudos: 2





	Flying towards Time

**Author's Note:**

> *联文，在lofter同步更新  
> *英敬清水，可以当无差  
> *除了OOC我什么都不拥有，IDOL英x医生敬  
> *微量英纺/零敬（前男友设定）  
> *！！！所有关于医疗的描写都不是专业的，遇情况请就医

“叮咚——女士们，先生们：头等舱有一位重病旅客，我们急需医务人员的协助，如您是医生或护士，请马上与我们乘务员联系，对您的帮助我们深表谢意！Ladies and gentlemen......”

空姐略有些急促的声音通过广播传遍机舱的时候莲巳敬人正在小憩。“怎么收假回国还能遇到这种事情”的想法在他内心一闪而过，敬人捏了捏鼻梁把休息时摘下的眼镜戴好，深深地叹了口气。责任感驱使着他马上按下了服务键走向服务舱。“你好，我是医生，请带我过去。”他用坚定的语气说着，将自己的证件摊开在空乘眼前。

“啊，太好了先生，请跟我来。客人在发烧，他曾告诉我们他患有哮喘，我们不敢给客人吃药。”

敬人自己仿佛能听到空乘内心“得救了”的喟叹，他跟着空乘快步走着，不忘安抚他的情绪。一到头等舱，敬人立刻就看到了空乘口中的病人。金色的头发无力的粘在脸颊上，微微汗湿的额头和通红的脸庞显露着青年不正常的身体状况。走近了，敬人忍不住皱起眉头，感觉情况比自己想的还要更糟糕一些。

发烧的病人喜欢躺着，可眼前这位金发青年坐姿端正，呼吸很快，就算是身体产热过度导致代偿性的呼吸加快，也不会像他一样明显。哮喘急性发作，莲巳敬人几乎立刻就下了这样的初步诊断。他拍了拍病人的肩膀看着他在刺激下才能迷迷糊糊地皱着眉睁眼，心下暗道不妙，却也不能在任何人面前表露出来，敬人立刻伸手拽松病人的领带，解开他身上西服和衬衫的扣子，将原本极其修身的衣服扯松开一些，并且追问他有没有随身携带喷剂。

“有……”水蓝色的眼睛勉强睁大了一点，目光的焦点游离着仿佛不知道该放在哪里，他说个词就要费力地喘两下，“右边……的…… ”敬人不忍再让他一个个词往外蹦，看着青年愈发困难地喘气，他示意他安静，手探进他右侧衣兜，探空之后顺着病人的目光，移到了桌角右边的手提袋。

袋子里面零零散散放着手机笔记本和钱包之类的东西，另外便是透明袋子装着的几个大大小小的白色药瓶。敬人迅速看着上面各自写着的标签，找到了救命的布地奈德和沙丁胺醇两种喷雾，赶忙转过身，病人眼睛已经又阖上了。敬人一边扶住病人的头部辅助他吸入药物，一边向空乘指令：“氧气瓶要快！急救箱呢？广播问问其他乘客谁有口服的泼尼松和泼尼松龙。”

“醒醒，别闭眼，看着我。”空乘各自散去完成医生布置的任务，敬人低着头喊着病人，两喷之后病人的喘气声稍微减轻了一点，但并没有达到敬人预想中的效果。敬人抵住病人的额头估计着体温，又继续关注呼吸，然而情况仍然在恶化。

吸入激素已经临近最大剂量，但病人的嘴唇在敬人担忧的目光中还是逐渐由原本苍白的粉色变成淡青色。小跑的空乘带回的氧气瓶正是时候，敬人迅速给病人吸上氧，又把崭新急救箱里的退热贴撕开贴在他额头，看看他的嘴唇缓慢恢复了血色，总算是终于得到了一丝喘息的机会。

“体温测过了吗？”敬人皱眉询问情况。

“半个小时前是38.2摄氏度。”

“好。”敬人松了口气。哮喘患者发烧是非常麻烦的事情，因为通常禁用阿司匹林和布洛芬这类解热镇痛药，抗生素又有加重过敏的可能。体温不高于38.5摄氏度时可以仅采取物理措施降温，至少病人的发烧这一点还不算难以处理。“请多准备一些退热贴，如果没有，酒精也可以。我再查查。”

空乘们再次应声而去，为这一医一患留出了足够宽敞的空间。敬人从急救箱里找出体温计，消毒并晾干酒精后放入腋窝。听诊器置于胸部，听到哮鸣音从听诊器膜片传回，敬人悬着的心算是回落了一点——他真的怕听到一片寂静：那标志着病情极危重，如此条件下很可能无力回天。

病人吸药吸氧后症状停在红线的边缘没有持续恶化，但过速的心跳和满肺的哮鸣音都告诉敬人病人的情况并不乐观，依然需要静脉激素干预。“激素激素……祝你好运，祝我们都好运……”敬人心里碎碎念着翻着急救箱，同时不时询问病人的情况，一是指导治疗，再就是确认他的意识状态。

“你刚才吃了什么？接触过什么？”敬人已经找出注射器和5%的葡萄糖液。只差激素。

“……就……预定……套餐……”

“食物过敏有过吗？药物过敏呢？”自己预定的套餐多半可以避开过敏原，敬人开始担心药物过敏的问题。空乘没敢给吃药，但敬人刚刚可是看清了袋子里的头孢。

“……都没……没有……咳咳咳……”病人拧着眉将眼睛睁开一条缝，手指不受控的死死攥着扶手，挣扎的样子让敬人也跟着揪心。

他低声安慰：“别害怕，闭上眼睛靠一会儿吧。”

病人紧皱的眉头随着敬人温和的絮语微微放松开来。敬人加紧了手上的动作，肌注的肾上腺素针也已就位，但不到万不得已敬人并不想用。他取出体温计，复测结果是38.8摄氏度，有点棘手但物理降温应该可以压住。

空乘恰到好处带着退热贴和颈枕回来，却也带回了“没有乘客携带泼尼松和泼尼松龙片”的坏消息。

“病人刚刚只吃了预定的套餐，请给我一份配料表。”敬人给病人换上新的退热贴，“抬头。”敬人又对病人说，趁着他把头几乎不可察觉的扬起的功夫用颈枕架住病人此前慢慢垂下的头，方便他呼吸，又继续对空乘说，“病人否认了对常见过敏原的过敏史，配料单请越详细越好。”

“这位旅客现在情况怎么样了？需要紧急备降吗？但我们现在在太平洋上方，备降的机会和时间很难估计。”空乘显然也很紧张。

“吸氧后缺氧有所缓解，但支气管痉挛还是很严重。麻烦再去问一遍有没有旅客携带泼尼松和泼尼松龙。”一支支不相干的药剂被收在一旁，敬人查验药名的速度也越来越快，他头也不抬地再次向病人发问，“不对药物过敏是不是？有没有需要联系的人？”

“……哼……嗯（你）……是……死神……吗……”逐渐涣散的呓语让敬人骨髓里仿佛突然又升起了那种带着凉气的无力感，耳边仿佛弥漫开了硝烟。定了定神，敬人咬着牙打开急救箱的最后一层。“我不是死神，你不会死。无论如何我不会让你死的。”再不济还有肾上腺素，敬人垂着眼帘，手指划过一盒药的一瞬间停住了。

氢化可的松琥珀酸钠注射液。

“运气不错。”敬人迅速取出三支药剂一字排开，又指挥空乘把自己的提包取来，“包里有磁吸式挂钩，暂且充当点滴架。”他将安瓿瓶一一用砂轮锯过后掰开，利落地抽吸药液打入5%葡萄糖液混匀，然后将配置完成的药液放在托盘上。

敬人用碘酊和酒精给自己的双手及病人的手背消毒，接着撕开一次性静脉输液针的外包装。病人修长而白皙的左手此时已经是无力的垂下，只能被空乘帮忙放在了扶手上，浑圆的指甲盖显示着日常良好的保养。即便是在医生眼中，这也称得上漂亮。但看着病人手背上相比常人更为纤细的青紫色血管，敬人觉得眼前的病人在“令人头大排行榜”上的排名直线上升。

空乘带着敬人的提包赶回来，包里东西不多且排列整齐，挂钩很容易找。他遵从敬人的吩咐将挂钩安置在方便医生调试的高度，然后挂上已经混匀的稀释激素。

麻利地用止血带勒住手腕上方充盈血管，再将病人的手摆成握拳，检查管路通畅后与药液相连，缠绕软管排气——敬人深吸口气，左手食中二指绷住手背上浅淡的血管——右手持针果决地将针头斜面向上与皮肤呈约20度角由静脉侧方刺入。泛着银光的针瞬间没入，带着血管微微鼓起，血红色顺着针头蜿蜒而出——见到回血的那一刻敬人才敢稍稍放松，他本就不擅长扎针，上学时有课业要求，过去工作中也只是能扎进比较粗的血管毕竟有专人代劳，这次他完全就是赶鸭子上架。有了这条红线，基本已经做了所有能做的了。

将针又推了一点，再用胶布将针固定，敬人把止血带松开，打开了调节器，药液顺着管道一滴一滴汇入了病人的身体。

“呼——”敬人做完这一套操作，直接靠在了墙上，后知后觉的发现后背衣服已经被冷汗浸透了。抬手看了眼手表，时间也才过了十分钟。十几分钟就能从还能说话变成现在这样，还发烧，敬人在心里再一次吐槽这个病人真是何其令人头大。他闭了闭眼，还好，赶上了。剩下的，就听天由命了。

休息了几秒平复心绪，虽然病人没能回答联系人的问题，敬人还是找出手提袋中的手机，试图看看有没有联系人的信息。这样严重的情况，总得和重要的人通报一声吧。

点开紧急医疗卡，“天祥院 英智。”

可算知道病人的名字了，敬人有点哭笑不得。等等，这名字有点眼熟……“那个”天祥院吗？……没想到自己也许救了个大有来头的人吗？

继续往下看，出生日期没写，医疗状况、医疗笔记、用药倒是写了一长串。敬人在心里默默心疼这个叫做英智的男人，看起来年龄可能比自己还小一点，身体简直全是破洞。再往下终于看到了紧急联络人，可是……五大魔王？敬人挑起了眉毛，这是什么备注，感觉打过去会发生奇怪的事情。这行之下的备注只有一个字。

“纺”。

终于有个能确认是真实存在的人了，敬人把记录的号码告诉空乘，让他们联络对方。没过一会儿，空乘带着迅速接通的电话回来了。

“喂，您好，这里是青叶纺，请问您是？”

“您好，这里是航班DL295，我是这个航班上的医生，这里有位病人叫天祥院英智，他的紧急联系人留了您的号码。”

“啊？英智君出了什么事情吗？你们是在哪里，需要我做什么吗？”刚刚还在迟疑的声线立刻就染上了焦急。

“是纽约飞往东京的航班。您不要着急，现在我们已经做了一些处理，请问您和病人是什么关系？”

“……”电话对面沉默了一瞬间，随后又响起了柔和的回答，“我是英智君的朋友。您能和我说一下英智君的情况吗？”

“好的，十几分钟前病人哮喘急性发作，怀疑为过敏导致，目前在输液，症状初步得到控制。您有没有任何对于病人可能的过敏原的了解。”

“在我记忆里英智君没有特定对什么过敏，但是因为身体比较差，很多药和食物可能都不太能吃。”

“好的，您还有什么觉得可能提供帮助的信息吗？”

“嗯……我不是学医这方面的，英智君飞回东京？能不能告诉我降落在成田还是羽田……啊，算了，没事。我没有太多能提供的信息。”

敬人听着对面犹豫的回答内心里叹气，看来并不能有什么有用的消息了。对了，“您知道病人紧急联络人里的五……大魔王是谁吗？我们需要联系对方吗？”

“需要！”对面的回答一下子干脆了起来，然后隐隐透出了一丝笑意，“那个是英智君的医疗团队，麻烦您联系一下他们，可能有您需要的信息。”

“好的。”敬人挂断电话，万万没想到这个“五大魔王”居然是天祥院君的私人医疗团队，看来果然是那一家的大少爷了。很快，对医疗团队的电话也拨通了。

“您好，这里是fine医疗中心，您是？您从哪里得到的号码。”

“您好，这里是航班DL295，我是这个航班上的医生，这里有位病人叫天祥院英智，他的紧急联系人留了您的号码。听说你们是天祥院君的医疗团队？”

“是的，麻烦您描述一下天祥院君的症状，但恐怕我们现在只能提供医疗建议。”

“好的。大约十五分钟前病人少量用餐后出现气促、喘憋症状，呼吸困难以呼气相为主，听诊双肺散在哮鸣音。伴有大汗、发热，体温最高时达38.8摄氏度，无胸闷胸痛，无咳嗽咳痰。吸入布地奈德、沙丁胺醇几乎无效，仅能抑制病情进展速度，3分钟前病人进入嗜睡状态，目前低流量吸氧并加用150mg氢化可的松静脉注射，复测体温38.3摄氏度。怀疑病人有呼吸性酸中毒，可能合并II型呼吸衰竭，请准备好静脉补碱药物、利尿剂或降钾树脂。”

“谢谢。请告诉我天祥院君发病前最后吃了什么。”

“本次航班的特色套餐。”敬人捏起被搁置在一旁的套餐配料表，“里面有鸡蛋、奶酪、花生、燕麦、蚕豆、芥末、各式蔬菜……蚕蛹？”敬人的声音颤抖一下，他忽然觉得眼前的病人还挺有勇气。他把那张纸翻过来，“饮料要的是——”空乘在一旁比了个口型，“饮料是青瓜猕猴桃汁。”

“抱歉先生，蚕蛹？”

“是的，菜单里有这一项……裹面糊炸酥后撒椒盐。”敬人对奇怪的食物接受度不算高，他念完后对方依然沉默，忽然福至心灵——也许他并不知道蚕蛹是什么。“是一种完全变态昆虫的蛹，长成之后是蛾，通俗来讲就是肉虫子到蛾的中间阶段。”

“……唔，高蛋白食物。”敬人听到对面明显是被水呛到的声音，他装作淡定，对方咳了两下重新开口，“感谢您非常精准的描述。酸碱平衡我们会联系医院作相关准备的，我们会和救护车在机场等你们，降落后第一时间由救护车转运至最近的医院，麻烦您到时候随行。”

“好的。你们还有什么建议么？”

“天祥院君身体比较差，麻烦您在飞机上持续关注他的情况，如果还有什么变化请务必迅速联系我们。不好意思给您的旅途带来困扰了。如果方便的话，您能留一下您的名字和联系方式么？”

“没事，毕竟我是医生。不过我就是帮一下忙，就不留姓名了。”

“好的，再次感谢您出手相助。所有的事情，您会对任何人保密的对吧？”

“我会保护病人隐私的。”敬人感觉到对面似乎噎了一下，“有什么不对吗？”

“不，没有。”清朗的男声稍微有点抖，“没什么事，还请您务必保密，十分感谢。”

……

“然后呢？”

“然后到了机场附近医院他的医疗团队就接手了。”

“你怎么不在医院等大少爷醒过来给点报酬？”

“别开这种玩笑。我当时还着急有别的事就走了，也不知道他什么时候醒过来的。”

“旦那，你这趟回国也太刺激了。”

“别说了，当时挂着吊瓶我听到他呼吸频率低下去还以为没救回来呢。给我吓死。”

“但是？”

“只是发烧睡着了。”

“啊……这样。我先去准备手术了，最近那层特殊病房好像有人入住了，调了好几个医生护士，也不考虑一下我们的劳动力够不够啊——”鬼龙打着哈欠向屋外走去，“你继续录入吧。”

“嗯？有人入住了那层特殊病房？不会吧。”敬人猛的抬头问。

“不是呼吸道啦，我听护士说好像是心脏什么的在养病那种。啧，特权阶级。”鬼龙顺手带上门。

“果然我想多了。”看着鬼龙离开办公室，敬人自己继续干起手头的文书工作。

鬼龙不知道的是，在黑头发红眼睛之余，敬人开始时不常地会想起另一张脸。眉头终于舒展开来，苍白着脸但呼吸终于平静下来安然地躺在救护车床上的那个人，虽然是无力的躺在那里，身旁只有心电监护仪传来的单调声响和“噗——噗——”呼吸打在氧气面罩上的声音，脆弱的生命仿佛只是悬系于透明的导管之上。看惯病痛的敬人早就了然，这绝不是什么美好的词汇，无论什么人在病痛面前都是平等甚而丑陋的。

但唯独天祥院英智，恬静的神情让敬人幻觉那只不过是天使在凡间沉睡。

-大概是TBC-


End file.
